


Luck?

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Just a schmoopy brother moment. Fluff. Dean is having a lucky streak!





	

Dean whistled as he walked, something he rarely indulged in; he'd never been a whistling kind of guy, but it was such a beautiful day that his lips had spontaneously pursed together and begun emitting a happy trilling of 'Whistle While You Work.'  
Hell, he'd definitely watched too many Disney movies with Sammy when he was a kid!

As he strode through the nearby park, he happened to look down, surprised to see a little trail of four-leaf clovers laid out haphazardly on the path. Someone had picked them, then thrown them away; obviously unaware of what powerful good-luck charms they were.

He bent down and grasped them delicately, placing them in his pocket. The Winchesters needed as much luck as they could get, he mused.

 

Exiting the park, he crossed the road. Next to a fire-hydrant he noticed a tattered wallet, half-hidden under a flapping newspaper.

He picked it up and inside was a wad of cash, a thousand dollars, with nothing to indicate whom the owner might be.

Dean looked around, shrugged, pocketed the cash and ditched the wallet. A man who was careless with his money deserved to lose it, he grunted as he patted the bulge in his jacket.

 

Turning a corner his eyes fell on an envelope lying right in front of him. Dean gave it a superficial glance, and made to walk on, but his curiosity got the better of him and he bent down to grasp at it, hardly believing his eyes when he saw two tickets to the concert of one of his favourite bands, right here in the city tonight.

"Okay, What the friggin' fuck!" he muttered under his breath as he looked around suspiciously. Four-leafed clovers, money, tickets. Had all his luck decided to come together at this one moment in time?

 

Warily he straightened up as a long black shadow loomed over him.

"Happy birthday Dean!" the voice of his sentimental little brother greeted him as he turned, not quite managing to avoid the bear-hug enveloping him from said brother.

"So you're my luck, Sammy?" he huffed as he breathed in Sam's unique scent.

"I don't know about that Dean," Sam answered, his voice muffled by emotion, "but you're stuck with me anyway."

 

Pulling away before he grew 'lady parts' as Bobby used to say, Dean reflected contentedly that he was the only big brother in the world to have Sam as his little brother and for that he was the luckiest man alive.

 

The End


End file.
